Way Past Complicated
by cyndaquil-babe
Summary: One-Shot Songfic about Rei harboring feelings for a certain blue haired captain K/R Yaoi


Summary: One shot songfic about Rei harboring feelings for a certain blue haired captain. K/R Yaoi song featured is Complicated by Avril Lavigne  
  
Uh huh, life's like this Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is Cause life's like this Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is  
  
***************** Reis Pov *****************  
  
"Why can't I concentrate" he thought to himself although he knew the answer. His mind and heart were not in this battle they were with the captain of his team. Kai.  
  
Chill out whatcha yelling' for? Lay back it's all been done before And if you could only let it be You will see I like you the way you are When were drivin' in your car And you're talking to me one on one but you've become  
  
Rei was practicing with his team and at the moment battling Tyson but he found himself looking at Kai. He couldn't help but wonder why, why couldn't he concentrate? Normally by now he would have beaten Tyson or the other way around. But in his heart he knew the answer.  
  
Somebody else round everyone else You're watching your back like you can't relax You're trying to be cool but look like a fool to me Tell me  
  
He only snapped back into reality when he saw out of the corner of his eye his beyblade going zipping past him and land on the ground. "Rei hello in there" said Tyson while waving his hand in front of Rei's face. Then just at that moment Max walked up from behind Tyson and asked Rei what was on his mind. He replied "nothing" a little too quickly for his team mates to believe him.  
  
Why you have to go and make things more complicated? I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated Life's like this you Fall and you crawl and you break And you take what you get and turn it into honesty And promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it No No No  
  
"I think I'm going to take a little walk" Rei said after he had noticed that Kai had gone off somewhere by himself and decided to follow his example But he also needed time to think about his battle today. He told his teammates and they mutered something about him clearing his head.  
  
You come over unannounced Dressed up like your somethin' else Where you are and where it's at you see You're making me Laugh out when you strike your pose Take off all your preppy clothes You know your not fooling any one When you've become  
  
Rei went out to the park and found himself a bench and sat down and looked up at the stars and got to thinking about what he should do about his growing feelings for Kai. He decided to wait for awhile before he told Kai for fear of a broken heart and didn't even think that Kai noticed him. Little did he know that Kai was paying more attention to him then he thought.  
  
Somebody else round everyone else Watching your back like you can't relax Trying to be cool but you look like a fool to me Tell me  
  
The next day he felt that everyone was kind of giving him weird looks. He hated it but decided against telling them about his feelings for Kai until he talked to Kai himself and heard what he thought about it.  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated Life's like this you Fall and you crawl and you break And you take what you get and turn it into honesty And promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it No No No  
  
***************** Kais Pov *****************  
  
I know that I've been watched very closely by Rei and I watch him just as closely but he doesn't seem to notice that I do watch him and when I'm any where near him I get a strange feeling that I can't explain.  
  
Chill out whatcha yelling' for? Lay back it's all been done before And if you could only let it be You will see  
  
I'm trying to get rid of this feeling; I'm an emotionless person Just like my grandfather and power hungry just like my grandfather. I can't help but think that there is something wrong with me because Reis a boy and I'm not suppose to like boys. Am I?  
  
Somebody else round everyone else You're watching you're back like you can't relax You're tryin' to be cool but you look like a fool to me Tell Me  
  
I've figured something's out when Max and Tyson announced their relationship that you don't have to conform and even if there are some people who don't approve of your relationship doesn't mean you can't have one.  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way your acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated Life's like this you Fall and you crawl and you break And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty And promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it No No  
  
I've decided after a lot of consideration that I'm going to tell Rei about my feelings for him it's going to be very hard even if he says it back and it will be the first time I've ever said those three words to any one before.  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated Life's like this you Fall and you crawl and you break And you take what you get and turn it into honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it No No No  
  
I've told Rei to meet me on the park bench because there was something I wanted to talk to him about. When I got there I saw him sitting there on the bench waiting for me and I suddenly had the urge to run away but something inside of me made me stay and I walked over to him and sat down beside him.  
  
"It's a nice night isn't it?" I asked him this to give me time to think about how I was going to say this.  
  
"It's very beautiful" he replied as he looked up and the moonlight bounced off his face and perfectly highlighted his cat like features.  
  
"Look I'm just going to come out and say this Have you noticed me watching you the last couple of nights?" I asked him already knowing the answer.  
  
"No" He said and he appeared to be thinking.  
  
"Well I have" I toke a deep breath "that made me realize that I have feelings for you" I looked up waiting for his response and I received a very passionate kiss for him.  
  
After a few minutes we broke apart and that's when I said "I love you Rei" and he said "I love you too Kai" and then we snuggled as we sat on the park bench looking up at the stars.  
  
The End Please RnR your reviews will be much appreciated and please no flames only constructive criticism 


End file.
